


Roses Are Red (With My Blood) | Hoa hồng có màu đỏ (Với máu của tôi)

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stony - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Cả Tony và Steve đều đang chịu đau khổ sau hậu quả của CACW.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Roses Are Red (With My Blood) | Hoa hồng có màu đỏ (Với máu của tôi)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses Are Red (With My Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294568) by [starsandsupernovae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng ở đây và wattpad. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.

Tony thở hổn hển, cố gắng hít vào một cách tuyệt vọng khi gã ho, cong người về phía trước với tác động của nó, ho dữ dội hơn, cố gắng khạc bất cứ thứ gì đang mắc trong cổ họng, cản trở hô hấp của mình. Gã chộp lấy bàn bằng một tay, cố gắng giữ bản thân đứng thẳng, đưa tay kia lên miệng - và ho một thứ gì đó vào ngay nó.

Gã khép chặt tay lại theo bản năng, nặng nề ngồi trên ghế, không muốn nhìn vào thứ mà gã biết là đang nằm trong tay mình, nhẹ nhàng cọ vào lòng bàn tay. Gã đưa nắm tay khép lại của mình lên từ từ trước khi duỗi thẳng những ngón tay, để cho cánh hoa nhàu nát bung ra. Gã nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, làn da tái nhợt dính những giọt máu đỏ thẫm, đập vào mắt gã, nhạo báng gã vì đã dám yêu.

"Sir--" Tiếng JARVIS nghe có vẻ dịu dàng khi giọng nói của nó phát ra từ máy tính, biết chẩn đoán là gì, ý nghĩa của thứ này là gì.

"Ta biết." Tony thì thầm, những câu chữ thô bạo cứa vào cổ họng khi gã nói. Thật là một sự mỉa mai hoàn hảo khi mà điều này lại sẽ xảy ra với gã, gã, người mà ai cũng cho rằng không thể yêu, giờ đã phải chịu tội chết vì nó. Gã nghe thấy JARVIS nói lần nữa, đề xuất các giải pháp thực nghiệm mới khả thi, đưa ra những khả năng rất gượng gạo nhưng tất cả đều bị nhấn chìm trong sự tập trung của gã vào cánh hoa nằm trong lòng bàn tay. "Ta biết."

\---

Steve cố gắng giữ cho tiếng ho của mình im lặng khi anh gần như gập đôi người, những tua dây leo lén lút cuốn lấy cổ họng anh làm tắc nghẽn không khí. Anh nặng nề ngồi xuống chiếc giường kim loại thấp, ôm chặt lấy ngực mình như thể chỉ cần làm vậy là anh có thể giết chết sự nhiễm trùng bên trong. Cuối cùng, anh nghẹn lại, thở hổn hển, nước mắt trào ra khi cơ thể anh hét lên đòi thêm không khí. Anh nhìn thấy nụ hoa rớt xuống sàn, mang sắc trắng sáng tinh khiết trái ngược với màu xám bẩn thỉu của sàn nhà, một vẻ đẹp khủng khiếp tương phản với sự xấu xí của căn nhà an toàn.

Anh chộp lấy nó, máu đỏ dính lên những ngón tay khi anh làm vậy, nghiền nát nó trong tay trước khi thả nó vào bồn rửa nhỏ ở góc phòng. Anh nghe thấy Natasha bên ngoài, nói về nhiệm vụ, và trước khi anh có thể phản ứng, cô đang mở cửa để gọi anh.

"Steve, anh có đến không hay--" Cô sững lại khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng, Steve với những ngón tay dính máu của anh, nụ hoa vẫn chỉ xuống một nửa trong cống rãnh, và có lẽ tệ nhất là cuốn sổ mở trên giường anh.

"Oh, Steve." Giọng cô nhẹ nhàng khi cô hiểu ra tất cả, xâu chuỗi mọi thứ lại với nhau tạo thành một bức tranh kinh hoàng đầy mất mát và đau đớn.

"Tôi ổn." Steve nói, ý định để những câu từ phát ra rõ ràng, nhưng chỉ xoay xở được âm điệu trầm thấp mà Natasha hầu như chẳng thể nghe thấy. Anh rửa sạch màu đỏ trên ngón tay, nước xỉn màu làm bẩn nụ hoa trước khi rửa trôi nó. Anh đóng sập cuốn sổ tay lại và nhìn chằm chằm vào Natasha. "Tôi ổn. Và có. Tôi đang đến. Cho tôi một chút thời gian."

Cô nhìn anh, mở miệng định nói gì đó, có lẽ là lời phản đối nhưng nghĩ kĩ hơn, chỉ nói:

"Tôi sẽ gặp anh bên ngoài." Sau đó cô bỏ đi, để Steve lại một mình với cuốn sổ tay của anh, một thứ là hướng dẫn về tương lai, một thứ để anh viết ra tất cả những gì anh vẫn cần biết, mọi thứ anh đã học và đã yêu, từ những chi tiết nhỏ nhất đến quan trọng nhất, và tất cả những gì gần đây anh đã yêu và để mất. Anh mở cuốn sổ đến nơi anh đã mở nó trước đó, đến một trang chẳng có chữ nào, chỉ có một bản vẽ, một bản vẽ của người đàn ông đẹp nhất thế giới, người đàn ông anh đã làm tổn thương và bởi thế mà, Steve tự nhắc nhở mình. nhặt cánh hoa đang nằm bên trên lên, bản thân Steve giờ đang sắp chết. Anh xoa nhẹ cánh hoa trắng mỏng manh giữa những ngón tay, cảm nhận những đốm máu đỏ đã khô thành những vệt màu nâu làm trầy xước bề mặt, trước khi nhẹ nhàng đặt lại nó xuống, ngưng tụ sức mạnh để cùng tham gia với những người khác đang chờ đợi mình. Anh đóng cuốn sách lại nhưng không phải trước khi gửi đến chân dung người đàn ông đang cười rạng rỡ nhìn anh từ trang giấy một cái mỉm cười và nói về những khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc đã qua từ lâu, giọng anh vỡ ra từ cả lời nói và những bụi gai trong phổi.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Tony."

Anh xoay người và rời khỏi phòng. Có lẽ anh không xứng đáng với tình yêu của Tony và sẽ chẳng bao giờ xứng đáng. Nhưng anh có thể thử.


End file.
